User blog:Nkstjoa/Fake Erol for PSASBR II
Erol, alternatively spelled Errol, was a minor villain in Jak II and the central antagonist of Jak 3. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II as a playable character. His in-game rival is Jin Kazama. Biography I'M PURE METAL! Once the proud commander of the Krimzon Guard in Haven City, his luck changed after a failed attempt to kill Jak caused him to crash into a large supply of Dark Eco. Most of his body was destroyed and he found that his former status was no more. Now part-machine and allied to the Dark Makers, Erol shall stop at nothing to ensure that their work goes as planned so that he may have his revenge on not just Jak, but the rest of the world. THE LEGACY OF EROL *Jak II *Jak 3 *Daxter Arcade Opening Erol overlooks Haven City from atop the KG War Factory. He contemplates that it was once his home, but he won't give a care when the Dark Makers destroy it because it is nothing to him now . Then looking over the desert, Erol is informed by the Dark Makers that there is an unknown build-up of power far from an all-powerful being who could pose a threat to them. Erol goes to take the being out, as well as anyone else that either gets in his way or are against him. Rival Name: Jin Kazama Reason: Erol is disappointed with the opposition not being a challenge to him, considering them weak enough for the Freedom League to defeat. From there, he sees Jin Kazama and, sensing the Devil Gene within him, wonders if he had been sent as reinforcements from the Dark Makers. Jin denies this, saying he is alone. Erol then tells Jin that like him, he was also alone until he befriended the Dark Makers, and then offers Jin the opportunity of joining him and destroying the world. Jin refuses and takes a stand, not willing to allow Erol to proceed with his plans. Erol then remarks that he'll enjoy ripping the "Dark Eco" out of him. Connection: Both characters are in great dismay, with Jin losing his mother and with his remaining family against him, and Erol having lost most of his body and everything from his old life (his leader, the Krimzon Guard). Both battle for the opposite goal: Jin, to rid himself of the Devil within him in order to keep the world safe, and Erol, to embrace the Dark Makers and destroy his home planet, as well as all Light Eco. Ending Erol sees that he is in some kind of underground facility. He looks around, noting that the technology is similar to his world, but not the same. He then enters a room, seeing what he believes to be canisters of some sort and a console connected to all of them. Erol activates it and sees the canisters open, revealing JACK's. Once all of the JACK's activate and ask him for a set of orders, Erol grins. Afterward, Erol is at Haven City, attacking it alongside the JACK's under his command. He comments that the city will be the first to be claimed for the Dark Makers and that it shall soon fall to "his new units". He then laughs maniacally as Freedom League soldiers cry out in agony. Gameplay Erol is a slow powerhouse who can summon help in a similar manner to Fat Princess. He uses melee attacks up close, can fire his pistol or roll bombs from afar, can charge or jump higher with his boosters, and can summon Death Bots to attack his enemies. Only two Death Bots can be on the field at a time: one human-sized bot (Death Bot, Rolling Death Bot, or Hover Bot) and one Shock Bot. Once one is destroyed, another can be summoned. His pistol and bomb can net decent AP, but his melee and charge attacks can gain more, encouraging him to charge in and fight instead of just standing in one place. The Death Bots, while capable of attacking, only net small amounts of AP, take very few hits to destroy, and do not stun opponents (with the Shock Bot being the exception). It it encouraged that Erol attack opponents alongside the Death Bots to ensure that they survive long enough for him to gain more AP during his combos. Movelist *'KG Combo' - - does a punch with his right arm, then his left arm, then does a final punch with his left arm, sending the opponent rolling. *'Cyber Kick' - or + (chargable) - kicks the opponent away from him. Charging the kick will cause a knockback. *'Cyber Grapple' - + - reaches his mechanical arm upward diagonally over him. If an opponent is in the air, he'll grab them, turn around, and toss them to the ground. *'Cyber Stomp' - + (chargable) - stomps the ground. If charged, knocks opponent into the air. *'Aerial KG Combo' - (air) - same as on ground, but keeps Erol in place until combo is complete or interrupted. *'Aerial Cyber Kick' - or + (air) - same as on ground. Not chargable. *'Aerial Cyber Grapple' - + (air) - same as on ground, but keeps Erol in place until throw is complete or interrupted. *'Cyber Slam' - + (air) - falls straight to the ground and slams his mechanical fist into the ground. Small fall causes opponents to fall down. Large fall causes opponents to roll. *'KG Marksman' - (aimable) (mashable) - takes out his pistol, aims with directional pad, then fires a blast in the set direction. *'Booster Charge' - or + (chargable)- flies forward with his boosters. *'Booster Soar' - + - flies upward diagonally, hitting any opponents in his direction. *'Cyber Bomb' - + - rolls a bomb across the ground, which explodes on impact with an enemy or a wall, or after a short amount of time. *'Aerial KG Marksman' - (aimable) (air) - fires a shot in the chosen direction. Not mashable. *'Aerial Booster Charge' - or + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Booster Soar' - + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Cyber Bomb' - + (air) - same as on ground once it lands. Otherwise will explode if it touches an enemy before. *'Death Bot' - - summons a Death Bot that will fire at opponents until destroyed. *'Rolling Death Bot' - or + - summons a Death Bot that will roll at opponents until destroyed. *'Hover Bot' - + - summons a Hover Bot to fly over to and fire at opponents until destroyed. *'Shock Bot' - + - summons a shock bot to run up to opponents until destroyed. Any opponents not blocking that are touched by a Shock Bot are put into a shock state. *'Aerial Death Bot' - (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Rolling Death Bot' - or + (air) - same as on ground, but Death Bot rolls to the ground diagonally. *'Aerial Hover Bot' - + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Shock Bot' - + (air) - same as on ground. (Throws) *'Public Execution '- or - Forces opponent to the ground on their knees, takes out his pistol, aims it at their head, then fires. *'Happy Landings' - - Throws the opponent into the air, and as they descend, throws a bomb upward right at them, knocking them back into the air. *'Submit! '- - Slams opponent to ground, places his foot on them, then stomps. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) KG Rocket (Level 1) - Erol summons a KG rocket next to him. It will remain stationary until either Erol hits it or the AP timer runs out. Erol must hit the rocket in order for it to fly forward to gain kills. Only Erol can hit the rocket, so opponents cannot hit it while it is idle. Blast Bot (Level 2) - Erol summons a Blast Bot, which attacks the opponents for a short duration. It will walk around to follow opponents and fire two lasers in short bursts, which kill opponents instantly. Opponents can avoid it by hiding underneath it where it cannot fire, but Erol or teammates can use this to their advantage by knocking opponents away and back into the Blast Bot's way. The only way to stop the Blast Bot is by killing Erol. Terraformer (Level 3) - All of the opponents appear on the Terraformer as they see Erol piloting the head, putting on his mask as he laughs. From here, Erol can attack by either slamming the Terraformer's head into the ground vertically ( for left side, for the middle, and for the right side) or by firing a beam aimed at the screen moving across the floor horizontally from left-to-right with or from right-to-left with . Throughout the entire super, two varieties of Dark Makers are summoned to attack the characters: the ground Troopers and the aerial Hornets. Erol's attacks are slow-moving (particularly the beam), but to make up for this, the Dark Makers put characters into hit stun if they manage to hit, and no matter how many are defeated, they keep respawning until the end of the super. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Much better... : '''Cracks his mechanical neck, then says, "Much better." *'What was that?: Cleans his ear with his mechanical hand while asking, "What was that?". *'Multiple uses: '''Takes out a bomb and juggles it before throwing it behind him, after which it explodes. Opponents in the bomb's range when it hits the ground behind him take damage. Quotes *'When selected: **'"Perfect." **''"Let's take this world."'' **''*laughs*'' *'Prematch:' **"Watch closely now."'' *'''Item Pick-up: **'"Just what I've always wanted." **"It belongs to me now." **"Yoink." **"I like it... I like it a lot." **"If you want it... come get it." **"I'll be taking that." **"I think I'll test it now." **"You'll never get your hands on this." **"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands." *'During KG Rocket:' **"A present for you."'' *'''During Blast Bot: **'"Blast them!" *'During Terraformer:' **"I win!" *laughs*'' *'''Successful KO: **''"Die!"'' **''"I'm superior now!"'' **''"Had enough?"'' **''"You're making this too easy!"'' **''"You're getting sloppy!"'' **''"Your head will be my trophy!"'' **''*laughs*'' **''"Too much for you?"'' **''"Can we wrap this up? I have an appointment."'' *'Respawn:' **''"Time to die!"'' **''"I live!"'' **''"I'm pure metal!"'' **''"Don't get too cocky!"'' **''"You're too late!"'' **''"You won't live to see what I turn this world into."'' *'During Winning Outro:' **'''*laughs* Intros and Outros Introduction *'''Right On Time: A portal is shown and Erol walks through it, then he turns and prepares for battle. *'Surprised to See me? ': The camera starts looking at his mechanical legs, then moves up to his upper body and head. *'Brought Some Friends:' Erol approaches the camera with Death Bots behind him. *'Watch Closely Now:' Erol grabs the camera with his mechanical hand, looks at it and says, "Watch closely now." Winning Screen *'Sweet Revenge: '''Stomps the ground with his foot while he fist pumps. *'Just Like Old Times: Grins at the camera with his mask up, then places it down. *'''Good to be Bad: '''Lies in the cockpit of the Terraformer in a lounging pose. *Complete Oblivion: Laughs as he raises his foot, then steps on the camera, making the screen go black. Losing Screen *If using '''Sweet Revenge: Puts his hand over his chest, then falls to his knees as if in pain. *If using Just Like Old Times: Reaches for for his mask, but then falls. *If using Good to be Bad: Appears lying on the ground in a stormy desert with a destroyed Terraformer in the distance. *If using Complete Oblivion: Seeing a portal behind him, turns his back to the camera and runs into it, disappearing. Result Screen Win: '''Has his hand over his head and laughs. '''Lose: '''Erol's mask is shown sitting still. Music Level 3 1:07-1:25 Victory *Theme 1 0:25-0:33 *Theme 2 0:59-1:07 *Theme 3 0:40-0:48 *Theme 4 1:00-1:08 Costumes '''Note: Erol's mask only appears during his Level 3 and after the match. KG Cyborg Erol's mechanical body as seen in Jak 3. *Default: Dark blue metal parts and red armor *Black metal parts and yellow armor *Gray metal parts and blue armor *Dark red metal parts and black armor KG Commander Erol's commander uniform from Jak II, with his face healed, without his mechanical arms and legs, with the addition of jet boosters on his legs. This costume will change certain animations, as well as the sound effects, with no robotic noises. *Default: Dark blue metal parts, blue uniform with yellow stripes, and red armor *Black metal parts, black uniform with red stripes, and yellow armor; *Gray metal parts, gray uniform with black stripes, and blue armor *Dark red metal parts, red uniform with purple stripes, and black armor Dark Warrior A set of armor created by the Dark Makers, with unique Dark Maker mechanical arms and legs. *Default: Black and purple armor *Black and red armor *Black and yellow armor *White and blue armor Minion Baron Praxis Baron Praxis can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Erol. Icons *Rank 5: Erol *Rank 6: Krimzon Guard *Rank 7: Mizo *Rank 9: UR-86 *Rank 11: Krew *Rank 12: Erol (KG Captain) *Rank 14: Duke Skyheed *Rank 15: Count Veger *Rank 17: Krimzon Guard Symbol *Rank 18: Baron Praxis *Rank 20: Erol (back) *Rank 21: Dark Maker Trooper *Rank 23: Gol Acheron *Rank 24: Maia Acheron *Rank 50: Metal Kor *Rank 200: Erol's Mask Backgrounds *Rank 16: *Rank 19: *Rank 22: *Rank 25: *Rank 300: Gallery ErolKrimzonGuard.png|Erol as a Krimzon Guard captain. BlastBot.jpg|Blast Bot Terraformer.jpg|The Terraformer from a distance. TerraformerTop.jpg|The top of the Terraformer. DarkMakerTrooper.png|Dark Maker Trooper. DarkMakerHornet.png|Dark Maker Hornet. Trivia *Erol is the second Jak & Daxter representative. *Erol is the seventh villain, the first six being Sweet Tooth, Colonel Radec, Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, Evil Cole MacGrath, and Zeus. *Erol is the only English-speaking character to have a Japanese-speaking rival. *Erol's Level 1 is the only Level 1 that cannot be cancelled by being interrupted by attacks. *Erol is one of four characters whose Supers can affect stages, the first three being Big Daddy, Isaac Clarke, and Zeus. *Erol's Level 3 Super is based off of the final battle in Jak 3, where Erol pilots the Terraformer. *Erol is the second character to have a new look exclusively for All-Stars, the second being Zeus. *Dark Warrior's name is a reference to the Dark Warrior Program, of which Jak was subjected to by Baron Praxis. *This game marks the first time that Erol actually uses his pistol. *'Multiple Uses' is the second taunt that can damage opponents, the first being Isaac Clarke's Hand Cannon. *Erol is the third character to interact with the camera in an intro, the first two being Sly and Jak & Daxter , as well as the fourth character to attack the camera after the match, the first three being Kratos, Zeus, and Jin. *'Surprised to See Me?' is a reference to Erol's reveal as a cyborg before his boss battle in Jak 3. *Erol's losing result screen is a reference to his supposed death in Jak II where his mask lied on the ground after he crashed into the Dark Eco barrels. **It is also the second result screen to suggest that the character is dead, the first being Isaac Clarke's. *Both KG Cyborg and KG Commander have their second color based off of the Elite Guard from Jak 2 and their third color based off of the Freedom League from Jak 3. *His fourth color for Dark Warrior is ironically based off of Light Jak. *Erol is the only character with a costume that has different animations and sound effects. Category:Blog posts